gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Story Quest:The Curse of Isla Inferno
The Curse of Isla Inferno is a fan quest created by Captain Robert. This quest also is a sequel of Story Quest: Isla Inferno. This quest is currently under construction so please don't edit unless there's a spacing or spelling issue. Backround After you found their legendary cursed blade after fighting T'sunami, the Undead Reaper boss he didn't let you leave his mines without a price. His mark was embedded onto your arm. Now you can do /arm and you'll check your arm and it'll say, ' Your arm seems to be slighty cursed '. This quest will automatically be given to you at lv 45. This quest also takes you back to that evil island far from the Caribbean, Isla Inferno!! Going Back... Finding Sparrow When you reach level 45, you must find Jack Sparrow. He'll be on Tortuga at the faithful bride. Cutscene: Jack Sparrow speaks: " Ah so you made out of Isla Inferno. - chuckles - Well bad news mate, William Smith forgot to mention that those blasted weapons are CURSED!!! * You seem to look a bit worried * But relax, mate... Savvy? I'll tell you that I know of one person who can help you with this. Old Persian Prince that is now UNDEAD! He's on our side though, brought back by the same person who cursed Jolly Roger. Last time I saw him he was on Isla Inferno. Meet Don Roberto De Muerte and he'll help you get rid of this curse. Now get, navy swine are looking for him and me. 100 Noteritety Find Don Roberto De Muerte Backround Don Roberto De Muerte was called Robert Shipstealer Jr. but he died during a Persian war with the Ottoman Empire. Robert Shipstealer however found the same witchdoctor that cursed Jolly Roger and the wicthdoctor brought him back to live! He is mainly in the Isla Inferno's Ghost Town, fighting off Undead Reapers. 100 Noteriety Cutscene: " What do you want?!?!! Oh you got those blades. - Chuckles - Lucky for me I'm undead so I'm already cursed but can't be cursed by those things. I'll tell you how to get rid of that curse but for a price... Don wants you to play him 1000 gold pieces to give you the recipe to stop your curse. 100 Noteriety Cutscene: "'' Very well.... T'sunami wasn't always what he was. He was a conquistor for the Spainsh. Sadly Syth tricked T'sunami into working on his ship and then was cursed when Jolly Roger cursed the island. T'sunami on the island although became powerful and eventually was powerful enough to overtake Syth. But before T'sunami could complete a spell, Syth trapped T'sunami in the mines. Trapped T'sunami has no power while Syth is the over lord so to speak of Isla Inferno. T'sunami spell would cause the entire island's forces to be under his control. BUT if you could find the items on this list - hands list - then the curse on you will be gone.'' Find what's on the list... Category:Isla Inferno Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Quests Category:Fan Stories Category:POTCO